Banoth Kelár
Fullständigt namn: Banoth Kelár * Ålder: ?? * Synbar ålder: ~50, livet är hårt mot de hårda! * Civilstatus: Stolt ogift * Talang: Krigare, Härförare * Politisk Rank: Ofrivilligt Hög * Militärisk Rank: Hög * Titel: Vaulkhar - (Härförare) * Vapenhand: Båda Bakgrund * Kom från en enkel bakgrund men gjorde sig tidigt känd pga sitt humör. * Med en fallenhet för våld gjorde han snart ett namn för sig själv genom krigsskolan. Som han också delvis lyckades och nära på helt bränna ned några gånger * Steg stadigt och stadigt i graderna därefter, fanns inte ett krig eller dispyt eller våld han inte sökte sig till självmant. Gjorde också kupper inom armébanden och dödade sina egna befäl om de i hans och andras ögon tog fel beslut eller velade. Blev känd och följd för sitt raka sätt. * Fick slutligen efter många års trogen och framgångsrik tjänst rank bland de totalt 6 härförarna. Just nu *I Ravenna. Utseende * Vitt hår är för dem mer reserverat för magiker och extremt höga sådana energier. Han har det oavsett, är oftast stripigt och hänger i ojämt kapade slingor över axlar och skuldror. *Ärr som inte läkt eller förtvinat med tiden är orsakad av olika ovärdsliga eller magiska tillhyggen. Han har otaliga sådana. Mest skönjbara är i ansiktet, ett silvrigt gammalt snett över anletet som går från ena kindbenet snett ned under näsan och snuddar förbi andra mungipan och drar det ovänt ännu mer bittert nedåt. *Kantiga starka drag, näsan som flera delar av honom har varit bruten i omgångar och läkt starkare och starkare för var gång. Gör honom extremt härdig. Inte fager för ögat dock. * Muskulös till den absoluta gränsen av möjligt även för mörkeralver, hårda, explosiva och starka. *Olikt färgade ögon, högra kallt mintgrönt, vänstra mjölkvit iris med en violett kring kring kanten. Vertikala oftast vassa och smala pupiller. *Längd ~ 210 cm Vapen *Två krökta långsvärd. Mörkeralviskt smitt i silversvartt stål. *Ett spjut infuserat med magiska runor. *Taggad dolk. *Sin vinnande personlighet. *Pannben och nävar. Personlighet * Har ett vida känt dåligt humör och tålamod. * Rasist, nazist, sexist och alltjämt otrevlig. Tror på styrka och rent blod först av allt. * Mycket hård men rättvis, i hans synvinkel. * Lojal (om än fortfarande hård) mot de sina. * Hatar halvblod (människa+alvras) mest av allt. Största synden är människa+mörkeralv. Dödar helst sådana bastarder i livmodern. * Tror inte på äktenskap lika mycket som ren och spridd avel i världens alla hörn och mörkeralviska livmödrar. Antalet arga bastarder är ännu okänt. Inga han heller erkänner, av paranoia att de ska åka fritt på hans egna namn han kämpat själv för. De får helt enkelt klara sig själva, före och om de ens föds. Stannar oftast inte kvar för att bekräfta. * Oerhört snål och sägs han byggt upp en massiv rikedom ingen ser röken av, om den ens existerar. * Obotlig pyroman Befattning och kunskaper * 1 av 6 Härförare under Härskaren Kythonas'Ketish; En gammal krigsherre som övertagit området sedan länge på ett eller annat sätt och byggt på ett imperium beläget söderut. För kontinuerligt krig tillsammans med andra mörkeralvshärskare/klaner. Söker expandera området mot andra rasers fall. Eller sprider ut styrkorna för att överta viktiga antingen magiska eller strategiska områden. *'Vaulkhar' “Härförare/General” *Väl kunnig i krigisk strategi i fält som i mindre skala och jakter som tillfångatagande. *Överlämnar tortyren till Sarathoz Ma’zara då han själv tenderar inte ha tålamodet för det. Fakta * Fullständig titel: Lakhet Vaulkhar Banoth Kelár *Inte den man skickar i diplomatiska eller politiska uppdrag. *Förtjänat sin respekt för sin armé många gånger om. *Äter gärna rått kött, spelar ingen roll Vad. *Röker mer än gärna hårt rullade mörka och tunna cigarrer, tårdrypande tung rök som inte verkar påverka honom. Ingen psykedelisk substans, bara ren tjock rök. Relaterade Drukh-Eltharin ord * Lakh – Glory, infamy, victory over death * Ban - Reap / Harvest * Vaulkhar - "Maker of the Chains". Title held by leader of a Drachau's army. Comes from his right to enslave prisoners of war if he wishes. Citat "FIRE!! FIRE!! FIRE YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!! BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!" "I'll destroy, everything and everyone you hold dear... Do you understand?! I'LL BLEED THEM, SET FIRE TO THEIR BONES AND LAUGH OVER THEIR ASHES!!" "Oh dear... The man has absolutely No sense of humor!" - Agather "Suck it, you fat fucking dick-faced cunt!" - Frustrerad Kynah “Sprit då, du får stanna som munskänk alternativt ge honom en förklaring, eftersom du ändå inte kan få liv i den gamle draken så borde väl din heder vara säker” “Min heder ja, mitt ansikte nej, du glömmer att han slår.” Deken och Dervla diskuterar härföraren “Han tycker nog redan att vi är idioter, han tycker att alla är idioter..” - Ataan Bekantskaper Drukhur * Agather Khadath'non * Ashathier Elthrak Khadath'non * Kheitair Khadath'non * Darondh Khadath'non * Sarathoz Ma’zara * Khae'arh da Kuroukhar * Lathar Suil * Kzer Gedeos * Dervla * Kynah * Deken * Atsar * Ataan Uraca * Isool * Malach * Deashir Ken * Vindae Morheezar † * Atherin Urith'nagh, allierad Tveksamt * Thalisi Dömt * Thifnuin * Sanfindell * Athiri * Sin * Midnatt Soundtrack och bilder Spotifylista Anslagstavla på Pinterest För den invigde * En fetish för rumpor och mordbränder. Bäst inte veta mer. * Tjänar rigoröst och villkorslöst att låta blodet flöda till Blodsguden Khorne, alltid. * Under ett uppdrag fann han sig fångad i en oerhört stark magisk virvel. Att han överlevde var ett mirakel i sig. Det gav honom dock det vita håret och förändrade ena irisen där viss rest av magikänslighet finns kvar. Bär inte själv en uns av magisk förmåga dock, varken före eller efter. Hans "kärlek" till magi blev inte bättre efter det dock. Category:Karaktärer Category:Mörkeralver Category:Krigare